


Promotion

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: "The Abbot was quite clear on his instructions. Until he returns to Oi Dong, he wishes for you to act as Abbot in his stead."
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).



Lu-Tze paused, his dog-end halfway to his lips. "You must be kidding."

"I seldom kid." That was true. Lu-Tze had known Rinpo for five hundred years, and couldn't recall him cracking a joke even once. "The Abbot was quite clear on his instructions. Until he returns to Oi Dong, he wishes for you to act as Abbot in his stead." His face didn't react to his own words, but it was clear the announcement didn't please him.

Everyone knew the Chief Acolyte had wanted the top position for himself during the Abbot's extended time away being reborn. Everyone knew that Lu-Tze was of the lowest rank, not even a proper monk, and completely unfit to perform the duties of the spiritual leader of the order. Everyone knew this idea as solid as a cheesegrater tugboat.

The Abbot had honed and developed his own mercurial humor over the centuries. Someone was being taught a lesson. Lu-Tze hoped it wasn't him.

Two years, or as close to two years as time passed here in the valley, to shape the order any way he pleased. Two years to sweep out the cobwebs of the old ways and point the path to a new way, his Way.

Lu-Tze reached for his book, closing his eyes and opening to a random page. The wisdom of Mrs. Marietta Cosmopilite would guide him. He finger found a passage, and he opened his eyes to read. Then he let out an unAbbotish snort. "I accept. For is it not written, 'If you want something done right, do it yourself?'"

"Is it?" asked Rinpo.

It was, three pages later. The passage he'd landed on was much more direct, its wisdom applicable to the ages: "Get off your arse and get in there." In times of trouble and doubt, when the threads of history unraveled and the Trousers of Time threatened to burst their seams, Lu-Tze had often repeated this pearl of truth to himself before following its sage and always relevant advice.

Two years, he thought. A twinkling sparkle of dust in the air glittered with amusement. Time himself might have something to say about the duration. The Abbot would have known this, of course.

"Right," said Lu-Tze, stuffing his roll-up back behind his ear unsmoked. He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get holy."


End file.
